classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnoll
Gnolls are brutish demi-humans that resemble a cross between a man and a hyena. They stand anywhere from 6 1/2 to 8 feet tall and are covered in fur that ranges from grey, greyish blue, greyish green, red-orange, brown and black. Their upper extremities end in large clumsy hands that are capable of grasping tools and weapons, and their lower extremities end in paws that allows them to sprint rapidly. Locations Gnolls main stomping grounds are the Eastern Kingdoms. Recently, they have also been seen in Kalimdor, though usually under the employ of one of the goblin cartels or pirate groups. A gnoll seer named Sayge travels with the Darkmoon Faire as well. He gives out fortunes and diffrent buffs based on how you answer his questions. Organization While most gnolls use melee or ranged weapons, some can use shamanistic or even warlock magic. Their favored weapons are maces, or other blunt items, and crossbows. When dealing with magic, gnolls prefer Nature and Lighting. Many gnolls can be seen wearing a round crest with a paw print in the middle. This symbol is seen in many tribes and its exact meaning is unknown to other races. Gnolls speak Gnoll, Common, and Low Common. Tribes Mosshide Found in: Wetlands Levels: 15 - 27 Classes: Alpha, Brute, Fenrunner, Mistweaver, Mongrel, Mystic, Trapper Rare/Named Mosshides: Gnawbone (level 24, rare) Riverpaw Found in: Elwynn Forest, Westfall Levels: 3 - 20 Classes: Bandit, Brute, Herbalist, Miner, Mongrel, Mystic, Outrunner, Runt, Scout, Shaman, and Taskmaster Rare/Named Riverpaws: Hogger (level 11, elite), Gruff Swiftbite (level 12, rare), Sergeant Brashclaw (level 18, rare), Fedfennel (level 12, rare) Redridge Found in: Redridge Mountains Levels: 9 - 22 Classes: Alpha, Basher, Brute, Drudger, Mongrel, Mystic, Poacher, and Thrasher Rare/Named Redridge: Yowler (levels 21-25, quest), Ribchaser (levels 16-17, rare) Shadowhide Found in: Redridge Mountains Levels: 18 - 26 Classes: Assassin, Brute, Darkweaver, Slayer, and Warrior Rare/Named Shadowhides: Rohh the Silent (level 26, rare), Ardo Dirtpaw (levels 22-24, rare), Lieutenant Fangore (levels 22-26, quest) Woodpaw Found in: Feralas Levels: 38 - 44 Classes: Alpha, Brute, Mongrel, Mystic, Reaver, Trapper Rare/Named Woodpaws: Miblon Snarltooth (level 50, quest, friendly) Wildpaw Found in: Alterac Valley Levels: 47 - 59 Classes: Alpha, Brute, Mystic, and Shaman Palemane Found in: Mulgore Levels: 2 - 8 Classes: Poacher, Skinner, Tanner Rare/Named Palemane: Snagglespear (level 9, rare) Mudsnout Found in: Hillsbrad Foothills Levels: 25 - 28 Classes: Shaman Rot Hide Found in: Lordaeron Levels: 3 - 19 Classes: Bruiser, Brute, Gladerunner, Graverobber, Mongrel, Mystic, Plauge Weaver, and Savage Rare/Named Rot Hides: Snarlmane (level 23, rare), Maggot Eye (level 10-11, quest) Like many other creatures in northern Lordaeron, the Gnolls were unable to escape the Lich King's plague. Now a number of them serve as undead minions to the Scourge. It is unknown whether or not the Rot Hide Gnolls were a Tribe unto themselves or if "Rot Hide" is a template added to the Gnolls who become undead. It is possible that the Rot Hide Gnolls are in fact Mudsnouts that have fallen to the Plague. The Mudsnouts seem to be the only Tribe of Gnolls native to Lordaeron, and the Plague would account for their low numbers. Sayge the NPC from the Darkmoon Faire is either a Mudsnout, Palemane or a Shadowhide, based on his coloring. Category:Gnolls